wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Panicz/I/09
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część pierwsza | sekcja2=IX | poprzedni=Rozdział VIII | następny=Rozdział X | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} IX Na drugi dzień Maryś przyjechawszy do Zapędów, w celu oświadczenia się o Marylę, był świadkiem takich awantur wojny domowej, o jakich pojęcia nie miał i w które nie wierzył, chociaż o nich słyszał. Maryla stojąc na balkonie płakała głośno, bez ceremonii, rodzice zaś jej i Gustaw kłócili się z sobą w sposób bardzo niearystokratyczny. Zaczęło się od wyjazdu pani Korzyckiej na kolej. Gdy kareta stanęła przed gankiem, wybiegł z domu stary Korzycki, będąc właśnie w humorze „cholerycznym”, jak o nim mówiono, i usłyszawszy, co znaczy zaprzężony ekwipaż, rozkazał stangretowi ruszać natychmiast precz sprzed ganku, i jeśli dziedziczka gwałtem chce jechać, to założyć dla niej bryczkę, bo „obejdzie się bez tego państwa”. Stangret pokiwał głową i odjechał, za chwilę stała przed domem bryczka odrapana i dziurawa, przy niej zaś para fornalskich szkapin ledwie żywych. Pani Korzycka ujrzawszy zaprzęg, zwymyślała przez okno stangreta, każąc mu bezzwłocznie znowu zaprzęgać konie cugowe do karety. Historia ta była powtórzona kilkakrotnie z dokładną akuratnością, ku wielkiej uciesze Gustawa, zanoszącego się od śmiechu. Stangret klął, lecz w końcu i on się rozbawił, służba wyglądała zza węgłów, zadowolona z widowiska. Skórscy zamknęli się u siebie. Miecio mitygował rozjuszonych rodziców, zawstydzony, z rumieńcem oburzenia na twarzy. Cała jednak awantura skrupiła się na Gustawie. Stary Korzycki bowiem wybadał, po co żona jedzie do Warszawy; oto aby spłacić sekretnie nowe długi Gutka. Wtedy powstał w Zapędach istny koniec świata. Ojciec dawał synowi epitety spod ciemnej gwiazdy, wymawiał mu fałszowanie weksli i różne jego łotrostwa, znane zresztą ogólnie. Gustaw w odpowiedziach łatwiej spłacał długi, niż pieniężne, ojcu tym bardziej nie dawał się przegadać, przewyższając go natomiast doborem silnych słów. Gdyby nie łzy Maryli, Turski cofnąłby się natychmiast, bez namysłu; wzruszył go jej żal i został. Ale oświadczyny odłożył na inny raz. Przyłapał go rozwścieczony Korzycki. Szarpał go za rękaw, wołając na cały folwark: – Czy sąsiad widział kiedy takiego gałgana jak mój syn, takiego wisielca? co?! Ha! Jak nie wiem co? To łotr panie! On mnie i nas wszystkich z torbami puści, on Zapędy pod kościół wykieruje. Mówią: – „Denhoff utracjusz” ale kiep ten kto to mówi, bo tamten dostał schedę po rodzicach i ma ją. Puszcza ale swoje, a ten panie z lichwiarzami się wdał, weksle – jak nie wiem co! – Niech tak papo nie skacze, bo to i pięknie wcale nie jest i nic nie pomoże. Wekselki trzeba zapłacić i kwita! – szydził Gutek. – Słyszy sąsiad, co on mówi? Co?! Ha! Jak nie wiem co! Rozpoczął się nowy dialog, ale już Turski nie chciał słuchać. Wyszedł do ogrodu. „Skandaliczny dom – myślał. I ja z takiej rodziny chcę żonę brać. Czy to nie ryzykowne? Ba, ale cóż ona winna, cierpi, jednak nic tu nie pomoże. To są już instynkta we krwi płynące. Lecz w czyjej? matki czy ojca? Chyba ojca, matka zahukana, już zatraciła swą indywidualność, weszła w sferę poglądów i czynów męża. Maryla i Miecio wyrodzili się, no i Skórski także. Ale wystarczy taki papo i braciszek żeby konkurentów odstraszać.” – Witam pana, panie Marianie! Maryś obejrzał się. Podchodził do niego hrabia Skórski. – Dzień dobry. Co to, hrabia z polowania? Skórski spojrzał na swą giętką, anemiczną figurę obleczoną w strój sportsmeński, w pończochach na cienkich piszczelach i zaśmiał się szeroko, ukazując zepsute zęby. – Z polowania? A tak, tak. Właściwie na polowanie, na kaczki. Żona, ee tego poszła Mahylę pocieszyć po tych ee – awantuhach afhykańskich. Hrabia rozwlekał wyrazy i robił przy tym komiczne miny. – Czy tu często są takie... hece? – spytał Turski. Hrabia ogarnął ucho prawą dłonią, nachylił się do Marysia ze skrzywioną niemiłosiernie twarzą, usta otworzył, oczy zmrużył i wrzasnął rozdartym głosem: – Co! Hee? Eee! „Głuchy bestia” – pomyślał Turski. Głośno powtórzył pytanie. – Eee! Czy często? Ha, ha! Thafia się, thafia! Phawie co dzień coś jest. Eee! Dla hozmaitości. Taak! Mówił zabawnie z taką miną, że Maryś zaśmiał się. – A to tu u państwa wesoło! Nie ma co mówić. – O natuhalnie! Szczególnie papa i Gutek hobią życie. Może pan pójdzie ze mną na kaczki? – Nie jestem odpowiednio ubrany. – Aa!? Ee! Znowu ten sam ruch dłonią ogarniający ucho. – Wybaczy hrabia, ale dziś nie mogę mu towarzyszyć – huknął Maryś. – O, pahdon! pahdon! Nic nie szkodzi. Zatem do widzenia. – Uszanowanie! Zaledwie jednak Maryś odszedł kilka kroków, gdy usłyszał za sobą klekoczący, nosowy głos hrabiego: – Eeee! panie Tuhski, pahdon. Maryś stanął. Hrabia podszedł do niego, wziął go poufale za klapę od tużurka i przysuwając twarz do twarzy Turskiego mówił: – Eee! pahdon że się wthącam, ale chcę ostrzec pana i ee, pa... pana Denhoffa przed Gutkiem. On ee, będzie panów atakował o pożyczkę. Wiem na pewno. Pahdon! – Omyli się co do mnie. Ja go już znam. Ale dziękuję hrabiemu. – O, phoszę, phoszę. Do widzenia! „Paradny ten Skórski! – I co się w nim podobało pani Alinie? Szczególne! – rozmyślał Maryś. – Jak oni z sobą mogą szeptać, chyba przez trąbę? Ha! Widocznie się rozumieją.” Postanowił odjechać. Na werandzie spotkał Marylę. Zaczerwienione jej oczy wyrażały gniew i wstyd. – Ładne o nas pojęcie będzie pan miał – rzekła smutno. – Takie sceny! Mnie już to dławi. Zrobiła rozpaczliwy gest. Po czym nagle podała mu rękę. – Pan odjeżdża? To dobrze, niech pan dłużej na to wszystko nie patrzy. Turski przycisnął do ust jej miękką dłoń. – Czy pańskie siostry... panna Ira... Zborskie... panny Turskie nigdy do nas nie przyjadą? – spytała niespodziewanie. Maryś zmieszał się, było mu niesłychanie przykro. Nie wiedział wprost, co odpowiedzieć. Maryla wpiła w niego badawcze spojrzenie. Paliły go jej oczy. – Rodzice nasi nie bywają u siebie – ale wizyta należy nam się od państwa. Bo inaczej, jakże to wygląda? Pan to rozumie! Turski był zakłopotany. Rzekł poważnie: – Tak, ja myślałem o tym. Ale rzecz jest już przedawniona i teraz, kiedy ja się o panią staram, trudno mojej rodzinie rozpocząć z państwem sąsiedzkie stosunki. To stać się może już tylko w jednym wypadku. – Mianowicie? – Gdy zostaniemy narzeczonymi. – Ach tak! Więc gdyby ten fakt się nie spełnił, to już Worczyn dla nas zamknięty? – Panno Mary, rozmawiajmy z sobą szczerze. Pani zna niechęć pana Korzyckiego do mego ojca. Otóż ci panowie nie lubią się wzajemnie, chcę być zupełnie otwartym, panie również z sobą nie sympatyzują, prócz młodzieży. Jakaż więc trudna rola moich rodziców? Po tyloletnim niebywaniu, teraz rozpocząć im pierwszym, to tak jakby się narzucali w interesie syna. Tym bardziej, że wiedzą, iż. pan Korzycki na moje zamiary spogląda krzywo. – A pan Turski? – spytała wyzywająco. – Ojciec! No, pani wie dobrze. – Wiem, że mnie za synową nie pragnie. To... nie zachęcające. Turski milczał. Nie miał już nic do powiedzenia, kłamać nie chciał. W oczach panny Korzyckiej pokazały się łzy. Stała przed Marysiem ze spuszczoną głową, cicha i zgnębiona. Palcami darła na kawałki jakąś gałązkę zerwaną z krzaku. Widok jej wzruszył go, rzekł przeto serdecznie: – Panno Marylo, bądź moją. Nie uważajmy na nic i na nikogo, Wszystko się to zresztą ułoży, gdy powiesz – tak. Marylo... – Ja niechęci względem siebie nie znoszę!– wybuchnęła. – A ja czy mam zachętę? Pani myśli, że nie wiem, jak ojciec pani i Gutek są do mnie usposobieni. O, może być pani pewna, że i ja przechodziłem ciężkie walki z sobą, z własną dumą i ambicją. Ale miłość dla pani przemogła wszystko. Wiem, że sięgam po równą sobie, bo Turscy to dobra i stara szlachta i ustępować przed nikim nie potrzebują. Nie mamy tytułów, ale ród nasz lepszym jest niż hrabiów Skórskich. Zaręczam pani. – Skórski taki hrabia, jak ja księżna – skrzywiła się Maryla. W jego tytuły może wierzyć papo, Gutek i Alinka, ale nie ja. – Więc widzi pani! – Nie o to mi chodzi. Ze swoją rodziną, to już ja sobie poradzę. Ale... – A o moją niech pani również będzie spokojna – rzekł poważnie. Z domu doleciał podniesiony dyszkant Korzyckiego. Widocznie scena rodzinna nie była jeszcze skończona. W bramę wjeżdżał wolant z Turowa, bo Maryś przedtem już kazał zaprzęgać. W milczeniu uścisnęli sobie ręce. Maryla szepnęła: – Taka jestem strasznie zdenerwowana. – Niech pani dłużej nie męczy siebie i mnie. Ja pragnę szczęścia pani. Nic nie odrzekła. Pożegnali się, Turski odjechał. Maryla wolno wracała do domu. Wtem trzasnęło okno. Wyjrzał Korzycki i krzyknął: – Cóż, prędko doczekamy się mezaliansu? Kiedyż zostaniesz panią na Turowie. Co!? Ha! Jak nie wiem co! Maryla wzruszyła ramionami. – Co! Ha! Już ojcu nie raczysz odpowiadać? Ładne zasady wpaja w ciebie ten... szlachetka. Gniew okropny zamigotał w oczach panny Korzyckiej. Stanęła na schodach ganku i wołała śmiało: – Turski właśnie przewyższa nas etyką, i to on, nie ja zrobiłby mezalians. Wszyscy tak ocenią! Wszyscy! Po tym co papo i Gutek wyprawiają, nikt się tu więcej nie zjawi z zamiarami, nikt! Już i tak nikt prawie u nas nie bywa bo... bo się nas wstydzą... Łzy nie dały jej dokończyć. Z płaczem pobiegła na górę do swego pokoju. Turski tymczasem, jadąc, gnębił się uporczywą myślą – serce mu raniła gorzka i ostra prawda, że ojciec jego, uważając małżeństwo syna z panną Korzycką za mezalians, z powodu opinii tej rodziny, będzie się opierał stanowczo, gotów nawet zabronić. Co wtedy? „Byle mnie kochała prawdziwie – myślał – ja dopnę celu i ojca przekonam. Tylko ta walka zapowiada się z obu stron. Ja ją zmogę, lecz Maryla?... Przy takich wpływach... przykładach. Wezmą ją na zimę do Warszawy, za granicę wywiozą, znajdą dla niej drugiego Skórskiego, wyjdzie za mąż i... skończone.” Turski zmagał się z sobą, drażnił. Zły i chmurny dojechał do domu, ale gdy wolant stanął przed gankiem, zbudził się z zamyślenia i krzyknął: – Do Worczyna!